SENHA: PUDIM E PAÇOCA
by Otoshi
Summary: PARÓDIA DA FIC PUDIM E PAÇOCA DE SHIRYUFOREVER94 URL: /s/4289435/1/Pacoca e Pudim Turma da Mônica. P


**SENHA: PUDIM E PAÇOCA**

**CAPITULO I**

Autora Original: Shiryuforever94

Autor Secundário (que sequer merecia créditos): Otoshi

Anime: Saint Seiya (Original) e Turma da Mônica (Paródia)

Casais: Surpresa... XD

Tipo: **INDEFINIDO**

**DISCLAIMER**: Turma da Mônica não me pertence, Estúdios Maurício de Sousa, o próprio Maurício e o Cartoon Network é que ganham horrores com essa turma da pesada que apronta altas confusões num bairro do barulho. Minha intenção é apenas divertir os leitores e dar vazão aos meus sonhos completamente pervos e maníacamente loucos. Gostou de alguma idéia da Shiryuforever94? FODAM-SE! Só eu tenho o direito de plagiá-la, okz? Faço o maior esforço para valorizar as doces autoras que conheço quando uso alguma idéia delas. Espero que não fique muito fumado.

**LOCALIZAÇÃO TEMPORAL**: Essa história se passa logo após o aniversário do Cebolinha. Não me pergunte qual.

**Capítulo I**

Chegou em casa indignada com os argumentos que ouvira do Cebolinha, com quem brincara tranquila por quase dois meses, praticamente ininterruptos.

Fria. Distante. Cínica?

- Nunca fui cínica. Sempre disse que estudava muito e que viajava a trabalho. Por que ele pensa que eu não ter ido ao aniversário dele foi uma desfeita? Eu estava apenas me arrumando pra chegar a tempo, mas não consegui decidir qual dos vestidos vermelhos usar, ora.

Chutou os sapatos longe. Tirou as meias e o vestidinho vermelho, tentando relaxar. Era a quinta coelhada em seis horas. Um recorde que não gostava, afinal, o Cebola não magoava, só, "zoava" um pouco.

– Tanto faz, nunca levei ele a sério...

Era tarde. Nove horas da noite, quase a hora do jantar. Seu encontro com Cebolinha não tinha saído do jeito que queria. Terminara esmurrando ele quando ele a questionara, pela milésima vez, o fato de ele não poder ser o dono da _lua_. - Eu podia inventar mil mentiras. Sempre optei pela sinceridade e o que ganhei em troca? Um mala que vive me enchendo a paciência.

Agora mesmo que iria se considerar a grande maioral. Nunca dava nada certo para ele com seus planos infalíveis, mesmo. Sempre fora mais dedicado à elaboração que à prática. Havia passado algum tempo no laboratório do Franjinha, sabia ela, tentando desenvolver melhores planos, mas não gostara nada porque se sentia ainda pior quando percebia que não tinha inteligência o suficiente para acompanhar o plano. Ela nunca se enganou quanto à inteligência do amigo.

- Vida social... Eu? Acho que apenas umas coelhadas e brincar de casinha com a Maga será minha vida social.

Já havia espancado o Cebolinha, já havia bebido um tanto de chá. E agora faria o que? Decidiu-se por um bom banho morno.

- Relaxar é o que eu mais preciso no momento. E ainda ter que ouvir ele berrando no meu ouvido, enquanto eu arrancava sua coluna vertebral, que eu sou uma machona sapatuda foi a gota d'água. Machona sapatuda? Se ele soubesse quantas vezes recebeu cantadas dos garotos da turma da rua de baixo... Ai, ai...

Banheira, água quente, mais chá quentinho, música calma e pensamentos voando longe... Imaginou como seria se pudesse ter uma relação estável com alguém. Pensou no Ricardinho e em tantos outros que paquerara. Descobriu que não fazia idéia alguma de como se namorava alguém. Talvez devessem ficar de mãos dadas, apreciando o pôr-do-sol. Talvez fosse algo mais profundo, um sentimento não explorado...

- Por que não pode dar um estalo na minha mente e pronto? Por que tem de ser tão complexo?

Ficou mais um tanto de tempo pensativa. Saiu do banho e deitou-se, nua mesmo, planejando ver um filme e depois dormir. Só que o chá, o banho morno e sua frustração a fizeram adormecer antes que papai desse o beijinho de boa noite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Onze horas da noite. Era lá horário de alguém ser convocado para um plano? Ainda mais Cascão, que acabara de retornar de uma viagem. Fazer o que? O Cebola ligou pra chamar o amigo. Cascão não gostava muito desses planos, ainda mais a essa hora. Mas sua maldita curiosidade o pinicava.

Cascão chegou na casa do amigo com o cheiro de sempre. Os pais nem questionaram quem seria. Crianças que se entendessem entre si. Subiu rapidamente e foi para o quarto do amigo, o Cebola tinha dito que tinham que organizar tudo ainda aquela noite.

- Cebola, que é que foi? Eu sei que tem a ver com mais um plano e... E... - Cascão teve alguns problemas para não se mijar de rir.

- Hein? – Cebolinha se virou, encarando o amigo. Também, se alguém tinha o cheiro mais tonitruante do Bairro, era Cascão. – Que foi, _cala_? _Polque_ essa _cala_ de pateta? _Dolmiu_ com o Bozo? – Cebola suspirou e nem fez caso de notar que estava com um vestidinho amarelo.

- Plano novo. Você me ligou faz meia hora. Lembra? - Simplesmente olhou aquilo de novo e revirou os olhos, em feição de deboche. – Está faltando verba para roupa, cebola? Tudo bem alguma coisa rasgada, mas roupa de mulher, cara?

- Faz parte do plano, bocó. Dane-se. – Cebolinha não se fez de rogado e levantou do jeito que estava o que só fez Cascão soltar um risinho contido. – Que foi? - Na verdade, percebera para onde Cascão tinha olhado e tal fato não o incomodou de jeito nenhum. Conhecia aquele doido fazia muitos anos e desde que haviam se conhecido que a amizade de ambos tinha se ampliado por conta das agruras da baleia dentuça.

- Quê? Nada. Você ta parecendo a Magali... - Resolveu que olhar para a porta do armário era uma coisa realmente interessante no momento, para não explodir em gargalhadas na frente do amigo.

- Faz _palte_ do plano. - Cebolinha caminhou até o bendito armário, justamente para onde Cascão olhava e a vista do Cebola em pé, segurando uma peruca, usando um vestido amarelo só serviu pra piorar a situação do fedorento.

- Pensei que tinha me chamado por causa de um plano. Ou você me chamou aqui só para apreciar essa cena doentia? - Cascão apreciou o amigo colocar a peruca preta, as meias longas de tecido branco e as molecas pretas, que sua amiga sempre usava. Só faltava a fome insaciável. Como ele esperava, Cebolinha não respondeu de imediato, mas foi até o banheiro e voltou depois, com um par de cilhos postiços.

- Não, Cascão. Eu vou explicar tudo no seu tempo. Como você bem sabe, eu _semple_ te chamo aqui _pla_ me ajudar, né? Dessa vez não _selá_ _difelente_.

- Ué, não vejo como eu poderia te ajudar. É o seu jeito. Eu seria mais moderno e cheio de purpurina e látex, mas esta roupa combina com você, cara. – Cascão sorriu. Então o Cebola afetadinho tinha finalmente se assumido? Não era sem tempo.

- E o senhor _podelia_ me dizer no que essa _loupa_ _lidícula_ combina comigo? - Um resmungo rápido. Cebola estava bastante "bonitinha". Apesar de ser o Cebola. Jogou os cabelos para trás e estava pronto para o que fosse. – HEIN?! – Praticamente um soldado pronto para a guerra.

- Na ordem de prioridade para você. - Cascão conhecia bem seu amigo. Ele era dedicado demais aos planos para ficar conversando sobre amenidades. – Eu e você, qual plano? Tenho uma hora pra voltar sem problemas.

- Claro. - Cebola pegou a prancheta que nem fechara com seu resumo dos planos. Eram garotos que lutavam pela rua, mas desde que haviam começado com seus planos que a maioria de seus trabalhos era consertar os desatinos que eles mesmos praticavam. – Sabe ler, né?

- Claro que sim, bocoió. Obsolescência de leitura não é algo conveniente para a minha idade. E, respondendo, essa roupa é feminina, básica e sem nenhum detalhe chamativo. Não comporta modernismos, não gosta de inovar e está sempre feminina. - Um brilho a mais nos olhos azuis do fedorento. – Tal como você é feminino, simples e antiquado. - Seu coração disparou. Achava demais sacanear ele. – Muito diferente de mim, por sinal.

Cebolinha não pareceu ouvir nada do que Cascão houvesse dito, mas ouvira sim. Gostou de saber a imagem que tinha, serviria perfeitamente para o plano. E virou-se por fim para o outro, com o olhar determinado que tinha quando havia trabalho a fazer. – Vai ler ou quer que eu leia pra você, bebezinho?

- Dispenso o bebezinho. Achei que gostaria de exercitar sua exímia leitura. - Cascão riu de canto esperando o jeito irado do outro se manifestar. Não demorou.

- Pindabolas, Cascão, eu acabei de bolar de um plano infalível! Tive um _encontlo_ _hololoso_ com uma baleia mais _pleocupada_ com a cor das unhas dela que com o fato de que eu _selia_ o melhor dono da _lua_ da _tulma_, fiquei_ desacoldado_ _celca_ de _tlês_ horas apenas e você acha que _pleciso_ de _exelcício_?

- Não gostou da idéia? - Um sorriso maroto no rosto de Cascão enquanto seus olhos rolavam pelo plano. – Eu leio, neném. – E voltou à leitura.

- Neném é a _Malia_ Cebola. Eu estou com cinco anos _agola_. Não enche o saco. - Riu depois de um tempo. – Só você _pala_ me fazer _lir_ uma _hola_ dessas.

- Nossa, estou no quarto de um senhor idoso! Se precisar de uma bengalinha, fala, ta? - Riu também e logo gargalhavam. Chegaram à conclusão da leitura do plano e Cascão reassumiu a postura mais séria que também tinha.

- Não vai levar nenhum material, Cascão? - Cebolinha tirou o relógio que usava e verificou no seu palm top para onde o Titi já tinha mandado os dados da missão.

- Eu não. - Apalpou os bolsos. Carregava bastante coisa neles e não queria levar nada nas mãos. – Qualquer problema, eu arranjo com a minha mãe. - Suspirou. – Às vezes me sinto ridículo com alguns planos. Tenho vontade de me trancar em casa e nunca mais sair de lá pra dar ouvidos a você. - Cebolinha arqueou as finas sobrancelhas. Em todos os anos em que se conheciam, cansara de ouvir Cascão reclamar dos planos, era sempre a mesma ladainha. Cascão era um constante reclamão. Percebeu o olhar meio triste dele. – Que foi, _cala_? Você não está _amalelando pla_ dentuça de novo, né? E _clalo_ que eu _alanjei_ sua _loupa_, como sei que você me _enlolaria_. E onde está aquele _apalelho_ do _Flanjinha_? _Selá _que está no _banheilo_? Me ajuda a _plocular_. - Ponderou que era realmente demais. Cebolinha estava mais mulherzinha que a mãe dele. Se bem que o sujismundo nunca fora de concordar de cara.

Cascão fechou os olhos. Sim, eram amigos e tinha certeza que o outro dissera a verdade sobre a roupa. Seus pensamentos voaram um pouco. Fizera todo o possível para gostar da roupa. A bela meia de trinta e dois centímetros era uma boa meia, mas não passaria daquilo. Tinha certeza agora do que realmente queria para sua vida. Só não tinha coragem de aceitar e perder a amizade do amigo mais especial no seu coração. – Cara, acho que to fora. E além disso, está muito tarde.

- Acha que vai ser hoje? Cascão, esse plano pode _dular_ quase um ano! E antes dele, ao que eu me _lemblo_, mais nenhum alcançou esse _lecolde_!

- Aquele do bolo. Duraria 6 meses. Acabou em 6 HORAS. - Cascão falou baixo. Tinha certeza que Cebolinha ia ter um ataque.

Cebolinha deixou cair o palm top no chão e arregalou os imensos olhos. Não conseguiu emitir um som.

- E depois de todos esses anos, eu acho que eu não quero MESMO participar disso. - Cebolinha deu as costas para Cascão, transtornado. Não era bem a reação que esperava. Cebolinha parecia horrorizado. Ao menos não começara uma apologia à liderança da Mônica. E, afinal das contas, não era tão anormal assim. Aliás, nem era anormal. Havia muitos peidões no mundo e ele se dera conta que com planos infalíveis não conseguia ser tão feliz como conseguia ser sem eles. E pronto.

Cebolinha recuperou o controle. Apanhou o palm top e ficou ao lado de Cascão, pensando no que dizer. Por fim murmurou que Cascão podia fazer o que quisesse. Em sua mente, tentava descobrir porque aquilo o deixara tão aturdido. Já sabia de Titi, quer dizer, que Titi era um peidão, só não sabia de Cascão.

– Se lhe interessa, não dou certo com líderes, não compreendem meu trabalho, fora meus pais, que também vivem me cobrando presença, mesmo que eu tenha que passar vinte dias no colégio. Também não suporto o fato de viverem perguntando no que estou pensando e também não gosto do jeito como eles reclamam que um abraço apertado vai sujar a roupa e... Ah, deixa isso pra lá. Você não vai ficar chateado, né?

- Não é da minha conta o que quer que você queira ser, Cascão. Se o faz feliz, por mim tudo bem. - Cebolinha apontou o caminho para fora de casa explicando a Cascão que gostaria que ele fosse quase na velocidade da luz, mas nem tanto, pois ainda estava um pouco nublado e ele gostaria que ele tomasse um banho.

Logo estava na frente de casa. O fedor era um tanto alto, mas ele já sabia o motivo. O arrefecimento do seu fedor era tanto que os alicerces do seu quarto estavam começando a envergar.

- Mais essa. Não vou MESMO tomar banho, como bem sei. - Cascão riu de canto. Era sempre assim, acabavam fazendo várias coisas ao mesmo tempo, aprendendo várias coisas de tanto "ter que dar jeito" em problemas impensáveis por causa de seu fedor.

Cebolinha nem se moveu. Usou seu inglês para xingar seu amigo de tudo o que conhecia sem seu pai descobrir do que se tratava.

Após vinte horas seguidas de gritaria insana, tudo ficou perfeitamente calmo. Cebolinha, em casa, suspirou profundamente. Estava puto, cansado, desgrenhado e de roupas femininas.

- Que tal uma festa? - Cascão comentou com seu pai depois de reparar os alicerces de seu quarto "apenas" desde três dias atrás.

- Você não tem senso de ridículo não? Como pode esperar que eu queira alguma coisa além de te dar um banho, seu porquinho? Não o que você pensa às vezes. Não consegue ficar debaixo do chuveiro um pouco não? - Cascão pensava em deitar e dormir um dia inteiro, se pudesse, ou ir à uma festa do Ursinho Bilu, agora que estava livre dos planos do Cebolinha.

- Eu sou ridículo? - Cascão deu um sorriso maroto. – Desculpe, Pai, é que odeio os planos do Cebolinha. Queria conversar um pouco, ter um pouco de diversão. Afinal das contas, estou livre de coelhadas por um bom tempo. E gosto de sua companhia. Só isso. Não quis ser ridículo. – Fugiu para o quarto. Não estava com humor para ouvir lições de seu pai. Não daquele cara velho que comia sua mãe.

- CASCÃO! - Tarde demais. O chamamento do pai não foi ouvido. O pai revirou os olhos, agastado. Então só lhe faltava mais essa. Agora chateara o filho. Estava cansado, apenas isso. Não teria feito mal conversar um tantinho que fosse com o filho, afinal filhos servem pra isso. Todas as vezes que Cascão se frustrara com alguma coisa, fora para o colo do pai que ele fora. Conversavam por horas. O pai o fazia, sempre, sentir-se melhor, especial. E agora o chateara.

- Filho genioso. Para não dizer impulsivo. Bem, talvez eu possa animá-lo um pouco. -Pensou consigo que Cascão não tinha lhe contado como ele havia se livrado. Ficara curioso, mas o filho não tocara no assunto durante a janta nem fizera mais nenhuma confidência.

Com um longo suspiro, a incansável dona da rua acordou e viu que estava nua em seu quarto. Que horas seriam? Nada como perder a noção do tempo com horários de estudo, horas brincando de casinha, surras. Desistiu de saber que horas eram. Para seu estômago, era hora de comer. E para seu corpo e mente, hora de brincar.

- Talvez outro longo banho e um pouco de sono clareiem minhas idéias. – A dentucinha escolheu e dobrou a roupa que usaria. Retirou quaisquer sujeirinhas do dia anterior, separou a presilhinha, o celular novo e o relógio e colocou a roupa no corpo, para ir tomar café.

Entrou na cozinha com outro suspiro de pura alegria. A comida nunca estivera tão agradável. Tomou o café inteiro e despediu-se de seus pais. Saiu, saltitante e alegre pela rua. Correu até o campinho e brincou por aproximadamente dez minutos seguidos. Estava feliz, mas sozinha.

**Nota: **Segue o link da fic original, de autoria da grandiosa ShiryuForever94....net/s/4289435/1/Pacoca_e_Pudim


End file.
